A Different Kind Of Red & Pink Relationship
by The Leader In Red
Summary: [PRMF] An exploration of the dynamic between Nick Russell and Vida Rocca for the Ars Amatoria Romance Themes Challenges. [I Can't Explain: After work, Nick goes for a motorcycle around Briarwood.]
1. Friends: Closing Time

**_A Different Kind Of Red & Pink Relationship  
_**_**By: **The Leader In Red_

**Theme:** Friends  
**Summary:** After the events of Rock Solid, Nick and Vida have a chat about Madison and Nick apologizes.  
**Author's Notes:  
**- I didn't like the quick apology to Madison but I decided that everyone seems to do the whole Nick/Madison thing so I've decided to try something different.  
- I'll try to update this every week after I watch the latest episode I can watch (we're deprived in Canada – they just aired Rock Solid this morning).  
- And yes, I'm trying Nick/Vida for the Ars Amatoria Romance Themes Challenges. It'll be a slow progression but my challenge is to develop their relationship through canon and eventually get some romance in there. I'm gonna try the first 40 themes then add the other 20 later if I can manage it.

* * *

_**Closing Time**  
_  
"Oh, she can take care of herself." 

As Nick watched Madison walk off with her new friend, Vida watched him carefully. She would never admit it to anyone, but the new guy was starting to grow on her.

"You don't sound too convinced that she actually can," the DJ finally said after silence hung in the air for a moment.

Her voice cutting through his thoughts, Nick looked up at Vida and clarified, "It's not like that…"

"Do you…"

"No!" Nick cut Vida off, "It's not like **_that_**."

"Whatever you say." Vida continued going about her business, leaving Nick lost in his thoughts.

* * *

After their shift was over and the gang was cleaning up, Nick finally decided to tell Vida what was on his mind. He pulled her aside with a serious look on his face. 

"Nick, what's going on?"

"Vi, I need to know…are we cool?"

Vida studied Nick's concerned look for a minute then casually replied, "Yeah, we're cool."

"I just wanted to check. I knew you were upset about what I said to Maddy…"

"She's forgiven you, Nick. That means it's cool."

Nick nodded. "She's lucky to have a sister like you to stand by her."

"No…I'm the lucky one to have her stand by me," Vida corrected Nick, her expression softening as she spoke.

"I guess I'm…we're lucky to have you two as teammates…and friends."

Vida shrugged. "Listen, Maddy and I have to get outta here. I'll see you tomorrow, Nick."

"Yeah, tomorrow. I'll finish up here."

Watching Vida follow Madison out of the store with Xander and Chip, Nick sighed to himself. _What in the world is going on? _he thought to himself as he finished sweeping the floor.


	2. Why: Don't Know Why

**_A Different Kind Of Red & Pink Relationship  
_**_**By: **The Leader In Red_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a damn thing. (This applies to every drabble in this series. No original characters. I was gonna put this in the first one but I forgot.)  
**Theme:** Why?  
**Summary:** On the way home, Vida reflects on her recent interactions with Nick.  
**Author's Notes:  
**- The timeline is post-Closing Time (the previous drabble).  
- This drabble's title is the title of a Norah Jones song while the first one (I forgot to mention this beforehand) is the title of a song by Semisonic.  
- Okay, it's only been four days or so since I uploaded the first ficlet but I've been inspired. But my goal is to update weekly even if I'm not so inspired.  
- I thought I'd add some insight into Vida's relationship with Madison. I always thought that Maddy was like, 18 months older than Vivi…so yeah. Some say they're twins but…I don't think so.

* * *

_**Don't Know Why**_

"_I guess I'm…we're lucky to have you two as teammates…and friends."_

What did Nick mean by that? I'm not entirely sure how I should take that…

I kinda wish Maddy hadn't asked to be dropped off at the mall…I could have used her insight on this.

Yeah…Madison at the mall. That one's new. I mean, she never really sought out attention…she just got it because of her talent. She won some awards and people always approached her with a compliment. I could see how uncomfortable she'd get…I'd always be there to help things along. But somehow, despite her shyness, I'm not surprised that Ben noticed her. She was always the prettier one…

But earlier, when Nick and I were talking…he was talking to **_me_**. I guess it was one of those rare moments I wasn't in Madison's shadow.

But…why me? Why did I suddenly matter to Nick? I mean, Chip and Xander seemed cool with him from the get go and Madison even tried her best to get him to stay in Briarwood. I was…I guess I was indifferent. But now I'm glad he stayed. I don't know why, but I'm glad he stayed.


	3. Spellbound: I Can't Explain

**_A Different Kind Of Red & Pink Relationship  
_**_**By: **The Leader In Red_

**Disclaimer:** See Don't Know Why.  
**Theme:** Spellbound  
**Summary:** After work, Nick goes for a motorcycle around Briarwood.  
**Author's Notes:  
**- This happens at the same time Don't Know Why, the second drabble. This is the flip side of things, Nick's thoughts about the events of the first drabble, Closing Time.  
- The song title I used for the title is by a song by The Who.

* * *

_**I Can't Explain**_

I'm under her spell.

There's no other way to explain it.

I was wrong about Madison hiding behind her camera…but I don't wanna be wrong about Vida.

The way she moves her body to the beat of the music…it's almost hypnotizing.

Her ferocity and her passion…it just radiates from within.

I wanna get to know her. I can't explain why…but I just do.

But I'm a Ranger…and not just any Ranger. I'm the Red one, the leader…Udonna said that I was meant to lead the others.

I gotta take care of business before I do anything else. I'm not gonna be like my father.

I was wrong about Madison…I hope I'm not wrong about Vida.


End file.
